


Days Are Gone

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [26]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that what you were yelling about on that train?  Good god, we were piss-drunk and you were screaming about politics while I gave you a hickey on your neck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - handcuffed.

Marian and Siobhan walk along the coast, bundled in heavy sweaters with heavy boots on their feet.  Marian isn’t used to that life anymore—she’d been sheltered by numbers and glass walls for so many years.  But Siobhan was still Siobhan—she knew people, places to stay.

As they walked on the private beach with the glow of a small beach cabin behind them, the wind ruffled their hair and their wrists bumped together.  Marian smiled and suppressed a shiver.  “You know what this reminds me of?”

Siobhan snorted out a laugh.  “New Year’s Eve, 1980.  How could I ever forget?”

Marian laughed, face reddening.  “I was barely out of high school.”

“And I was an aimless angry twenty-year-old who thought the pretty girl on holiday with her parents needed to be shown a good time,” Siobhan said good-naturedly.  “It was a big year.  Thatcher came to Ireland.  First British prime minister to visit since independence.”

“Is that what you were yelling about on that train?  Good god, we were piss-drunk and you were screaming about politics while I gave you a hickey on your neck.”  Marian’s chest tightened at the memory—it was so long ago, yet she remembered the too-hot train and their wool sweaters, the taste of Siobhan’s skin.

Siobhan grinned, bumping her wrist against Marian’s again.  “Last thing I remember was us being handcuffed together in the drunk tank.”

“Those were the days,” Marian said, curling her fingers around Siobhan’s, closing the gap between their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the HAIM song of the same name. Also, I'm American and I know _nothing_ about British or Irish politics, it's all just Wiki'd. If phrasing is weird or something needs to be edited, by all means let me know!


End file.
